fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KrizPEeCream
Hello! I am a fortresscraft community member and contributor of this wikia. Feel free to ask questions or anything else. Have fun :D Welcome Hi, welcome to Fortresscraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Build Tools page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andyr00222 (Talk) 07:10, April 4, 2012 Thank you so much for that Wanderer edit. The page is perfect. I added who the contributer was. Thanks again! TheSilverhead 02:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) il take your offer sup bro. i have read your profile and would like to take you up on the offer on trolling on a game with gereric asian accents. send a friends request and il accept. gt: xMaZi. its also on my wiki page. I apologized to silver head but his response wasn't positive at the first text I last sent and I sent the apology text to him (he might respond to it or he might archive his talk page as usual). Where is he I been on my best behavior...but silver head hasn't been responding lately. Blind eye in the wiki Reinforced wood page needs reinforced wood picture.--Dan67 11:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man i couldnt do it for nothing. I new at this type of stuff. Ninja revenge 21:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Ninja revenge Will do Is there anymore pics needed? Nice topic bro, very useful Er... what topic? and Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or the signature button' ''so we know who is saying wha't'' ''':D -KrizPEeCream thanks for letting me know to put the pictures in galleries, was only trying to help :) VU1TURE360 01:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey man how are you? wanna play fortresscraft with me tonight? xD VU1TURE360 21:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I've added you what time you coming on? ;P ^VU1TURE360 22:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) my gamertag is monsterguy1993 and my brother was on wiki for the past weeks andi was supposed to be on and well i didnt have time to go on wiki so now i have time . The testla axe (however it is spelled) this axe is just an axe silver wants to have in the game, nothing other then his model exist for it. Just something he always talks about lol. Noble Rookie VI (talk) 14:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, you may be thinking about a Lightning Axe, which is an axe that xJims thought of back before MAK. That has been dismissed due to 'the model being to high poly'. DelusionaL (talk) 17:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* No, there is NOT a Tesla Axe. It is a long running tester joke. I asked for a Tesla Axe, and Andy made the tesla coil light instead. I thought that rumor was squahed ages ago... TheSilverhead (talk) 21:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks KrizPEeCream, you helped me a lot! I will try to build something epic, Maybe we should play sometime and you could help me if you have the time but mostly I am on really early like at 5:00, 6:00 or 7:00 so sometimes but I mostly like to pull-off all-nighters so if you want my Gamertag: ii x Kidd Vampz, Again thanks and let's play sometime! hello everyone how u all doing :)